battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimi Yahagi (Manga)
Backstory Yoshimi was described as a self-sabotaging bundle of low self esteem. It was also known that she was a hopeless romantic despite multiple incidents of physical and sexual abuse.Rain page 20 Originally many students picked on her which lead to her joining Mitsuko Souma's gang. Yoshimi would now regularly steal from and torment her classmates. She wasn't comfortable when it came to prostitution Mitsuko had some doubts and allowed her to be raped by two men, charging them extra because she was a virgin. Afterwards, she went to watch a movie based on her favorite television series "Ally Cats". During a tragic scene, she noticed Yoji Kuramoto sitting next to her and he was crying. The two recognized each other from class. When she asked why he liked the movie, he tells her that he is a big fan of the actress who plays the main character of the movie. Afterwards, Yoji admits that the reason he likes the actress so much is because she looks like Yoshimi. From then on, the two started dating. It was said that her attraction to him verged on obsessive. Friends and Enemies Yoshimi was dating Yoji Kuramoto and it was said that her attraction to him verged on obsessive. Yoshimi was friends with Mitsuko Souma and Hirono Shimizu and was so close to them that she thought of them as sisters. While it is known that Mitsuko didn't feel the same way, it is unknown how Hirono felt towards her. Because of her connection to Mitsuko and Hirono, none of the other girls in her class trusted Yoshimi. It was known that some of the people that Yoshimi picked on were Kaori Minami, and Yoshio Akamatsu. In the Program Yoshimi was the last person to leave the school and hid out in a house until it was close to being declared a danger zone. She manages to get away from the area in time. Once she is cleared she rests for a bit and notices someone. Yoshimi is thrilled when she finds out it is Yoji and the two talk briefly about their love for each other and kiss but she is shocked when Yoji points her gun at her. They talk and Yoji starts to realise that he could not kill Yoshimi because he loves her. Before they could do anything, Mitsuko appears and kills Yoji by shooting him with the gun he tossed aside. Yoshimi begins to lose it a little when she tries to reassemble Yoji's brains and reprimands him for his mess. Yoshimi finally notices Mitsuko. Angry at this, Yoshimi threatens Mitsuko, who retaliates and shoots Yoshimi in the eye Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Mitsuko Souma (Cover) * Problem Child * Fallen Angel * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * Hope (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia *Masayuki Taguchi, creator of the manga version, did not model his version of Yoshimi after any particular person. Taguchi said that he listened to many women and felt that they had a "unique outlook on life." Koushun Takami, author of the original Battle Royale novel, liked how Taguchi expanded Yoshimi's backstory. Takami described the manga version of the meeting between Yoshimi and Yoji as "standing strongly on its own." References Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female